1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a flexible organic light-emitting display device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible organic light-emitting display device to suppress cracks caused by stress in a passivation layer when the display device is bent, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible display device has attracted attention as a next generation display device. The flexible display device is capable of displaying an image while the flexible display device is bent like paper. The flexible display device is formed of a display unit and a wiring on a flexible material, for example, a flexible substrate such as plastic.
Applications of such flexible display devices are increasing from computer monitors and televisions to personal portable devices. Accordingly, flexible display devices with a larger display area with reduced volume and weight is under active research. In particular, developing a flexible organic light-emitting display device is also an issue, because an organic light-emitting display device (OLED) has advantages over a liquid crystal display device (LCD) in that the former does not require separate light sources resulting in the OLED device being made thinner.